The long-term objectives of this research are to use a biological catalyst known as a polymerase, to create new biopolymers and identify those with useful properties for the biomedical industry. Specifically, in the biomedical area these novel biocompatible materials may be useful in applications such as: surgical aids as anti-adhesion agents; controlled drug delivery using microcapsules; wound care as sutures and gauzes; bone plates; and therapeutic targeting. The research goals involve preparing small organic molecules which may be converted, by the long chain polymerase from Pseudomonas oleovorans, into new biomaterials. The latter will subsequently be characterized. By screening a large number of small organic molecules it should be possible to create many new biodegradable polyesters for the medical industry.